Unova Lengends: Blood Demons
by GoldenZephyr
Summary: <html><head></head>Veronica and her brother, Blake, travel through Unova and try to stop the ancient threat of the Blood Demons. But does the legend not reveal all of the truths of what happened on that day the Blood Demons were created? Will eventually be rewritten.</html>
1. The beggining of something old

"Come on dad!" I begged, a fossil in my hands, "Please? You're going to Nacrene City anyway, you just have to go to the museum and get this fossil revived!"

"No is no Veronica!" My father debated, "I am passing through there and I will not waste any time taking detours!"

"But you always say how you want me to go on my own Journey! This is the perfect opportunity!" I reason, he looked ready to crack so I put on a puppy dog look, he always fell for it.

"Fine. But I expect you to be absolutely ready to go when I get back." He said defeated, I smile and hug him tightly.

"Thanks daddy!" I say gleefully, he hugs back hesitantly then leaves with the fossil.

I ran up to my room quickly, wanting to get ready for my journey! I get my backpack out of my closet and dusted it off, _boy it was in there for a while…_

I packed a Town Map, a Potion, various status healers, and my Trainers license. I looked over to my brother Blake who was snoring over in his bed, I rolled my eyes and got out his backpack too and packed the same items.

I set the packs down and turned on the TV, dad wouldn't be back for a few hours and I might as well pass the time a bit before the local stores open. I checked my watch, which was pitch black, it said 6:30. The stores opened at 7:00 so I could watch some TV in the meantime.

After watching an episode of training tips I exited the house carrying mine and Blake's backpacks and headed to the Pokémon Center. After I entered the building I immediately headed to the shop counters, and I impatiently tried to get the clerks attention.

"Excuse me!" I say for the 3rd time he finally looks in my direction and stares at me,then his eyes lowered to my chest, god what a perv!

"I want ten Pokéballs, and my face is up here." I said pointing to my face. He blushes and grabs ten Pokéballs.

"Th-that'll be 2,000 Munny." He stuttered, with his hand outstretched palm up.

"I think after eyeing me, they should be half off." I say sharply, I hand him only 1,000.

"S-sure." He says looking away. I head off to my friend Belle's house, she had gotten a Tepig from Professor Juniper, I didn't get a Pokémon from her because she only had three. I had let Belle, Cheren, and Blake take those three and we had found the fossil so I could get my dad to go get it revived.

Anyway, I was on my way to Belle's house. I opened the door and headed straight inside, Belle was currently arguing with her father. He thought she shouldn't go on her Pokémon journey, she thought otherwise.

"You won't go and that is final!" He yelled, his face was beat red.

"B-but I have a Pokémon and Veronica and Cheren and Blake!" Belle stammered, I walked up to her and faced her father.

"I won't let anything bad happen to her, sir." I promised him. He got angrier that I had interrupted.

"HOW DARE YO-" He starts; I just start walking towards the door.

"Come on Belle." I beckon, she runs up to follow me.

"Bye dad!" She calls back to him, and then slams the door shut behind her.

We walk to route 1, where Belle, Cheren and I decided to meet after we got ready. Blake was going to be late apparently… Speak of the devil, he was running to catch up with me.

"Hey Veronica!" He yelled, his Oshawott's Pokéball in his hand, he named her Vero after me.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up, he had the same dark brown hair as me but mine was long and wavy his was a little spikey he covered it half up with his hat which was primarily white but had Black details, my hat was Primarily Black with white detail.

He wore an extremely white jacket with, again black detail and jeans. I wore a black T-shirt that said Vero in white letters over my chest, which was probably the actual reason the store clerk was staring at my chest but then again he was looking a little too long… I also wore jeans but mine were much skinnier than Blake's who liked his baggy.

Blake and I are twins, both 12 but we were identical in some ways and very different in others. For one, he had brown eyes whereas I had blue. Also he was pretty shy and very cautious and I was Brave, and always headed into things without much thought about it. I also was a C-cup so I guess the clerk staring at me was just some gross boy instinct or whatever. Blake wore White Vans and I wore Black combat boots; that was our attire.

I held up Blake's backpack and Pokéball belt, "You looking for these?"

He reaches for them and I hand them to him, he puts Vero's Pokéball on the belt and puts the belt on, "Thanks, Veronica."

"Come on." I say smiling, we walk to route 1 and I just stand there.

"What's wrong Veronica?" Cheren asks who was already waiting there.

"I don't have a Pokémon; my dad won't be back for an hour." I say, disappointed.

"Well we can wait." Belle says, "We have lots of time!"

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll wait here for my dad." I insisted, disappointed.

"I'll stay, "Blake says, " You guys can go."

"Okay then," Cheren said walking towards route 1, "come on, Belle."

"Okay…" Belle sighed, "We'll see you in Accumula Town then…"

Blake and I waited for a while then in the shadows of the trees I saw it, sinister red eyes. This wasn't the haunter playing tricks; it looked like it was bleeding from its sockets, a permanent grimace slashed across its face. I could only stare it was gone a second after I saw it. I shook my head; I must have not gotten much sleep last night…

"Hey!" I heard Blake yell, "G-get away from us!"

I looked in the direction that he was looking; the same bleeding eyes watched me. It was about 5 yards away and closing in, a creepily quiet hollow scream emitted from its thin throat. It was humanoid but was barely thicker than bone and its skin was a dull black. It had long black claws dripping with fresh blood, I gaped in horror.

I rushed towards me, its grimace widened to show fangs, long ones. It was only a mere two feet before I had the chance to scream, its claws raised to strike but never had the chance. Another creature, a pitch black tackled it; it was about 2 and a half feet tall whereas the other was about 7 feet, it wasn't scary looking like the first creature it actually looked kind of docile but that hard to say about something that was attempting to kill something else.

The new creature was actually turtle-like. Actually it was Tirtouga_, like the one my fossil was of_… I then realized that was my fossil was but it was much like the first creature but more friendly and good? Maybe it was just me.

"Veronica! Blake! Get back, that thing is a Blood Demon!" My father yelled at us getting off of his Unfezant, he held a Pokéball which he threw to me, I caught it I gave him a questioning look.

He got the look and explained to me, "You're its trainer and it won't survive in battle if you don't give it an order!"

"Oh, well then!" I say feistily, I think of the moves a Tirtouga would know then suddenly yell out, "Water gun!"

The Tirtouga responded immediately, shooting a fast stream of water out of its mouth and at the Blood Demon. It flinched back; it had taken quite some damage apparently. It lets out a blood curdling scream; I covered my ears in fear of being deafened.

The Blood Demon sprinted at me and I took my hands from my ears and called out another move, "Rollout!"

Tirtouga again immediately responded and rock rose from the ground and turned in to a bigger mass which was sent rolling to the Blood Demon which was almost to me but was crushed by the boulder and laid on the ground, crushed. It disintegrated in blood after a second and then the blood soaked in to the earth.

Blake turned to dad and asked, "What was that?"

"Well, that's a long story. One I'm going to tell you." He responded,

* * *

><p>So how did I do? I think that it was pretty okay but I want to know what you guys think. So please, leave a review if you have the time! :)<p> 


	2. A wild Blood Demon Appeared!

_Legend_

The Gods Reshiram and Zekrom were mortal enemies; they would do anything to rid the world of the other. Even create the menace known as the Blood Demons. Reshiram was actually the one who was evil, despite people's association of light or white being good and dark or black being bad. Reshiram one day decided to dispose of Zekrom through trickery, to create a blight and pawn it off on Zekrom as his doing.

Unfortunately the blight was devastating, the humans barely survived. The only thing Zekrom could do to help without the humans noticing was create the Soul Savers and Blood Pokémon. The Blood Pokémon were essentially Blood Demons but in Pokémon form and the Soul Savers were humans that could affect the souls of these Pokémon and the Blood Demons.

The Soul Savers found out their powers and used the Blood Pokémon to fight the Blood Demons since only Blood Pokémon could harm the Blood Demons. One Soul Saver had mastered his abilities and had tamed all of Unova's Blood versions of Pokémon and was known as Unova's Soul Master. He had confronted Zekrom to kill it only to find that Zekrom was innocent and actually had given him his power.

The Soul Master had informed the humans of this and then the hunt for Reshiram, though Reshiram was never found. Reshiram stopped the Blood Demons from being created but didn't account for the Archdemon which, after years had passed, died. The humans eventually stopped hunting Reshiram down and wrote down this legend.

Over time humans forgot about the Blood Demons, and Reshiram ever creating them. Reshiram and Zekrom have left each other alone since then. The Blood Demons were gone, until now.

* * *

><p><em>Veronica<em>

"So the Blood Demons are back?" I asked, confused, "Didn't the Archdemon die?"

"Yes and yes, the Archdemon did die, but I'm afraid it has been resurrected." My dad responded, with gloomy tone.

"Well can't people just try to find the Blood Pokémon again? Aren't they back now?" I asked, still confused, I pointed at the Tirtouga, "Isn't he a Blood Pokémon?"

"Yes, the Tirtouga is a Blood Pokémon, but I'm still unsure as to whether the Blood Pokémon in whole are back. Maybe Zekrom will bring them back?" My dad questioned at the end.

"Well shouldn't you warn the other Researcher's and like, the Champion?" I questioned worried, but his response wasn't the one I was expecting.

"I think it won't be as big as a problem as before. It seems that the Archdemon is much weaker than before." He responded, "And besides, I already alerted them."

I looked at the Tirtouga, "So he's my defense?"

"Yes, why don't you two just go on your journey? He'll be more than enough protection for the both of you." He said, looking at Blake and I.

"Sure…" Blake agreed staring at the Tirtouga which had squirmed its way to my side, it looked up at me.

"I think your name is Sheldon, does that name sound good?" I asked it after I picked it up. It nodded its head, smiling.

"You're lucky it's a boy, Veronica." My dad chuckled. We said our goodbyes and Blake and I headed down route 1.

While walking I started to think, _if Sheldon was a fossil he must have been fighting in some other time. But if he was fighting in some other time that must mean he was already somewhat powerful, or at least more powerful than most Pokémon around here… _I looked around at the Patrat and Lillipup which were all pretty scrawny, still I saw a stronger looking Lillipup which I may want to have.

I called out Sheldon and ordered him to use water gun, he shot out the water and the Lillipup immediately fell over. I walked over to it and poked it; it was knocked out already… I took out a Pokéball and pressed it against the Lillipup after three shakes the ball rang out the captured tone.

I called it out; it was still knocked out though so I gently shook it till it woke up. I opened its eyes and barked at me happily, I guess that meant he had actually wanted to be captured. In used a potion on it quickly and it still had some bruises so that meant it had good endurance.

"Wow Veronica, Sheldon is really overpowered compared to all of the Pokémon here!" He said amazed, gesturing to all of route 1.

"Yeah, well I guess you will be called Lily." I said to the Lillipup who barked happily. I recalled her in to her Pokéball and we continued on.

We moved on and stopped a few times mostly to train our Pokémon and Blake caught a Lillipup and a Patrat, the Patrat wasn't very fond of him for catching it though. I spotted another pair of glowing red eyes which were exactly the same as the first Blood Demon I had battled. I readied Sheldon's Pokéball.

The Blood Demon had appeared in front of me like the one I battled earlier and gave a hollow scream though this one was stronger than the other one's had been. I threw Sheldon's Pokéball and called out Aqua Jet a move it learned while battling a Pokémon before.

Sheldon sprinted forward with water pumping in front of him; he hit the Blood Demon and the blood Demon staggered back. It slashed at Sheldon with his claws; Sheldon flew back at a tree and was instantly knocked out.

Blake had reached for a Pokéball but I noticed this and yelled to him, "Only Blood Pokémon can hurt it!"

The Blood Demon sprinted towards me and knocked me over it stood over me and I held my arms up to try to block its next hit. The words _Soul Repel _popped in to my head, so I screamed them out.

"Soul Repel!" I screamed, I could feel a bubble of energy expand from me creating a sphere around me. Keeping the bubble up was hard for me but the Blood Demon had been knocked over because of it so I kept it up and walked over to Sheldon and transferred the energy from the bubble to him.

His eyes opened slowly and he got up. He was obviously very weak at the moment and could barely stand up but I still call out my next command, "Rollout!"

He gathers up the boulder while the Blood Demon tries getting up and once the Blood Demon is standing Sheldon fires the Boulder at it which knocks it down. The Demon disintegrates in to blood and Sheldon falls unconscious. I recall him in to his Pokéball and I begin to fall when Blake grabs me, he had been hiding behind the tree Sheldon was knocked in to and where I had been previously standing.

"It's okay, Veronica. Accumula town is really close, can you walk?" He says, I nod, trying to gain the strength to stand. I do stand eventually and walk, following the path to Accumula town.

Once there we enter the Pokémon center, we walk up to the counter where you get your Pokémon healed and we both handed in our Pokémon. We get a room for the both of us and I go there and immediately go to bed even though it was 7 p.m.

I couldn't stop thinking the whole time that I was indeed a Soul Saver. I had used a Soul Repel, which I had somehow known how to use. Maybe all Soul Savers instinctively knew it.

* * *

><p><em>Blake<em>

After I made sure Veronica was asleep I went outside in to the halls of the Motel-ish section of the Pokémon center. I had gone to the lobby area of the Pokémon center where Professor Juniper said she would meet Bianca, Cheren, Veronica, and I.

They were all there except for Veronica, waiting for the both of us. After I walked up to them Belle asked, "Where's Veronica?"

I explained to them what had happened after Cheren and Belle left. They were all shocked to hear that the legend of the Blood Demons was true.

"Well I certainly hope Veronica is okay!" Prof. Juniper exclaimed, "But I still have to give you all what I hope will aid you on your journey."

She held out four Pokedexes, Belle and Cheren each took one and I took two for me and Veronica, "These are Pokedexes, they record data of all of the Pokémon you encounter. I will have to get working on a modification for them so they will record the Blood Demons also."

"Cool!" Belle yelled out smiling.

"These will be much handy for my Journey, thank you Professor Juniper." Cheren said grateful.

"Thanks professor Juniper! I'm sure Veronica will be very happy when she gets this." I say, smiling.

After discussing some more about the Blood Demons and Blood Pokémon, Cheren and Belle went to their separate rooms and Prof. Juniper headed back to Nuvema town and I went to the room Veronica and I checked out. Surprisingly rooms were free and the food was cheap here so Pokémon centers were obviously going to be where we would stay throughout our journey.

After getting some money from my back pack I went to the restraunt which was fairly close to the rooms. I ate quickly and headed out to route 1 to train some more until the sun set.

My Lillipup and Patrat were what I mainly trained against the wild versions of them, and to my surprise I spotted a black Audino. Audinos where rare enough but a Blood Pokémon? I had to catch it!

I take Vero's Pokéball and call out the otter Pokémon, "Use water gun!"

Vero shot water at the Audino, which had fallen over from the force of the water. It growled, raising its attack, and then it pounded Vero. Vero had taken a bit of damage but still stood strong, she then tackled the Audino repeatedly until it was very weak, which then I threw a Pokéball at it. After shaking three times it stopped. I picked up the Pokéball and put it on my belt and headed back to the Pokémon center to get some sleep.

I fell asleep after a few minutes, tired from the day's events. We were attacked by Blood Demons twice and I had to help Veronica all the way to the Pokémon center. I was already rethinking the Pokémon journey.

* * *

><p>Well tomorrow in the story you know what happens. The story will probably take a very similar course with the game, though it's definitely going to be different! XD<p>

Well anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	3. The girl who broke her soul

Quick note before the story, in chapter 1 I made a typo saying the twins were both 12. They're actually 14. R&R!

* * *

><p><em>Veronica<em>

When I woke up it was 6 a.m. and my head throbbed, I got up anyway and hit my head and the top part of the bunk bed I slept in. After groaning and getting up, I dressed in my day clothes and grabbed my backpack.

A pink rectangular prism fell off of it when I grabbed the bag, I bent down and grabbed it. I opened the device which turned out to be a Pokedex. I realized that this was what I was supposed to get when I met with Professor Juniper. It was already registered to me so I just put it in my pocket.

I exited the room quietly so I didn't wake Blake up, then I headed to the restraunt part to get some breakfast. The place was vacant of any life but the chef and another boy.

The boy in question was about my age in a striped light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a cargo shorts, he had curly blonde hair and looked fairly large and muscular for his age but his face gave away that he was pretty young. He stared at me with icy blue eyes. They were a stark contrast to the rest of him, he looked pretty handsome but those eyes were dark and mysterious and kind of put me off.

He beckoned me to him; I looked around confused at first. I had never seen him before so he must have been gesturing to someone else. After realizing it was me he was beckoning to I walked over to the table he sat at.

When I finally reached him he asked me monotonously, "You are in possession of a Blood Pokémon aren't you?"

"Y-yes, a Tirtouga." I replied, his eyes pierced in to my mine, he scared much more than the Blood Demons strangely.

"Do you know about the Blood Demons?" He asked, in the same monotonous voice.

"I know the legend of how they were created, not about them." I answered, shakily.

He gestured to the seat across from him, I sat down and he began, "The Blood Demons are the materialization of the darkness in one's soul and pure blood, they attack humans to get their souls and to make themselves complete. They disintegrate when they become too weak to hold form. They vary in strength depending on whose soul it was made from, an evil person would make a very strong blood demon. Someone who was good would make a weak blood demon; someone neutral would make a medium strength blood demon.

"Blood Pokémon have the same concept, but come from Pokémon, not humans. They also are rarer because Pokémon aren't as malicious as humans, but still stronger because they are Pokémon. Tamed Blood Pokémon do not disintegrate in to blood because they are connected to their masters, some Blood Pokémon that became fossilized had Soul Savers for masters and contained some of their power and pass it on to their new master." This is when he pointed at me,

"You're Tirtouga, gave you _very_ limited ability, do not think you are a Soul Saver, because you definitely are _not_ one. Also, you should know, I'll be watching you on your journey. Make sure you don't interfere with the Soul Savers, the Archdemon, and anyone who tries to use the Blood Demons for their own gain."

His words had hurt me, when he said I wasn't a Soul Saver, I had cast a Soul Repel hadn't I? I was also curious how he knew my Tirtouga gave me that power, "How did you know I had gained some ability but not that I knew the legend of the creation of Blood Demons?"

"My interest in you piqued when I saw that you killed a Blood Demon in Route 1. Most can't do that no matter how weak the Blood Demon, also your brother caught a Blood Pokémon but it's just an Audino that I released for him to catch, he going to need it."

I looked closer in his eyes and emotion flickered there his eyes literally changed and I realized he wasn't just one person. He seemed to have two souls in him but he only let the current one he was putting on through, "What's with you having two souls?" I asked as coolly as possible which I did somewhat well.

His eyebrows raised just a tiny bit, he muttered, "Well, you may actually have potential… A soul Repel and Soul Sense…"

"Soul Sense?" When I had asked the words my vision went completely focused on the strong energy radiating from him, a neutral gray. A faint sky blue also was there but he was hiding it.

"Ah I see, you weren't doing it before, you just noticed the change in my eyes perhaps. Regardless you can do it. Disregard what I said before, please get involved with the Soul Savers, the Archdemon, and anyone who uses the Blood Demons. You may actually have had some ability already in you."

"Great, but your soul or should I say souls?" I asked much more confidently, now knowing he wasn't just an emotionless husk.

"I acquired it from a blood demon that had a regular soul, those are extremely rare, the soul gets bonded with yours after you beat it." He answered.

"So is yours the blue one, or the gray one?" I asked, all signs of fear receding. My confidence at peak level, I could actually become a Soul Saver!

"No, as I said before you aren't a Soul Saver you have only two abilities. You could become a Soul Saver through rigorous training and total dedication but you are that disciplined are you?" He said now smiling beautifully. He was now letting out his other soul, his true soul I could tell. His once piercing eyes were soft and warm, I wanted smile with him but something told me not to, that it would make me look foolish.

"The blue one." He answered quietly, still smiling but more subtly.

"What's your name?" I asked him, curiously.

"Alex. Alex Ilexia." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Veronica. Veronica Torrent." I say as I shake his hand, he was rigid the whole handshake. He was tensed up as if I sent thousands of volts down his spine.

"I got to go." Alex said getting up quickly and leaving.

I was left alone at the table; I was offended at his sudden leave. I got up and got some pancakes and bacon. I checked my watch after scarfing down the food, 7:14 a.m. Wow we sure did have quite a conversation…

I walked out of the restraunt after paying and then out of the Pokémon Center completely. Alex was nowhere in sight but I didn't expect him to be. I walked over to a crowd that was forming around a man with long green hair and strange robes.

He was ranting on how Pokémon should be freed from the slavery humans put them to. He kept talking about how Pokémon hated being in captivity and we should free them at once, at this point I was getting pissed how could he speak for Pokémon?

"Excuse me but how do you know what the Pokémon want?" I shouted out to him, all eyes turned in my direction.

"I can feel their pain, they hate humans!"

"Prove it! Sheldon is just fine with me!"

"You even named the poor creature?"

"How about I show you that you're Pokémon don't like you by beating you in a battle?" A boy with the same green hair as the ranter up front challenged.

"Fine then!" I said grabbing Sheldon's Pokéball, "I'll beat you easily, me and Sheldon have a bond!"

He called out a Purrloin, and I called out Sheldon. Immediately he ordered the Cat Pokémon to use scratch, I told Sheldon to dodge it then you Rollout. He shot out rocks at the Cat and it immediately was knocked out, the green haired called out a Blood Pokémon, a Patrat.

"Patrat! Attack the girl! See how dedicated her Pokémon is!" The boy yelled. The Patrat charged at me and Sheldon tried to block it but it was too fast.

"Soul Repel!" I yelled out in defense. The bubble of defense blocked the Patrat and I was safe, I told Sheldon to use Aqua Jet as I let the bubble go down.

"Again attack her! This time don't stop in front of her!" The green haired kid yelled at the Patrat.

It charged at me again but Sheldon used protect which stopped the Pokémon in its tracks. N cursed and I pressed my hands together gathering energy for what might have been the most stupid Idea ever, "Soul Shot!"

I formed a gun with my hand and shot at the Patrat, which surprisingly damaged it but barely. It took a lot from me, but one more hit to it and it would go down, but a hit to me would definitely take me out for good, my being ached heavily and I could feel darkness try to overcome me. After shaking it off I returned my thoughts to the battle, "Sheldon, Water gun!"

Sheldon complied and shot a stream of water at the Patrat, which knocked it out. The kid recalled the unconscious Pokémon and handed me 1,000 poké, as standard battle custom.

"Well your bond with that Tirtouga is great I admit, but it doesn't mean that all other Pokémon should be freed!"

"You're such a hypocrite, you say all Pokémon should be freed from the slavery of humans but you still have Pokémon in your possession and you still order them around, also getting your 'slaves' to attack me does not aid your cause." I spat at him venomously, anyone who had agreed with the green haired douchebag was now probably not on his side anymore.

"You don't hear the Pokémon, you can't feel their suffering! You are the ones who deserve to suffer!" He yelled, and then he reached out and smacked me across the face.

Gasps from the crowd came up, and the older green haired man intervened, "Lord N! That is no way to behave!"

"I'll show him a way to behave!" I yelled, I hooked him across the jaw and he fell on to the ground hands to the bottom left area of his head.

The police finally showed up and grabbed me by the arm, "Do you know who this is? That is Lord N, he funds the Pokémon centers so you can go off on Journeys and all you do to thank him is try to beat him up!"

The crowd immediately went in to a rage shouting out that he had slapped me first and I was only defending myself. The officers eventually let both of us go since he was highly influential and it wasn't my fault. Thank god for sexism. I headed back to the room Blake and I checked out to see if had woke up yet. He definitely would not be happy with the situation that just had taken place.

_Blake_

When I woke up it was at least noon, I quickly arose from the top bunk of the bed I was sleeping in. I put on my Pokéball belt and scooped my backpack up off the ground and rushed out the door. After scarfing down a quick sandwich, I ran out of the Pokémon center and immediately ran in to a police officer.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at me, shaking his fist like a goon.

"Sorry!" I yell running towards route 1, I wanted to train before Veronica and I left for Striation City. I wanted to train the Audino I had captured before.

It took down 20 Pokémon easily; I stared at it in wonder when Veronica came up behind me, "You know, that was someone else's first right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused why she would know such a thing.

"Yeah, I met its original trainer. He released it just for you to capture." She stated simply, which had sort of angered me.

"It was just a set up?" He asked getting angry.

"Yeah, sorry." I say shrugging, palms up. Smirking a little.

"Well then, how about we battle? Let's see who has the better Pokémon." He says grabbing the Pokéball I assume to be the Audino's.

"Really Blake?" I asked, rolling my eyes but still I grabbed Lily's Pokéball, she definitely wasn't ready for the Audino but she deserved some training.

"Go Lily!" I yelled throwing the dog's Pokéball, it landed in the grass and Lily appeared in a red light, she barked happily. The ball returned to me and I placed it on my belt.

"Audi! Use Take down on the Lillipup!" He yelled, the Audino charged for Lily.

"Lily! Dodge it and bite!" I commanded Lily. She sidestepped the take down and bit down on the Audino's neck, which caused very little damage. The Audino turned around and its eyes glowed red. Pure evil in it expression. The air chilled, and the breeze grew eerie.

"Audino! Use secret power!" Blake yelled, his eyes also red. I grew scared for my brother.

"Lily, dodge again! Then use Leer!" I shouted, sadly when the Audino finished drawing in dark energy it shot it out at Lily, who fainted immediately. I recalled her, and got Sheldon Pokéball out.

"Now that you're defenseless!" Blake hissed, "I'll be finishing you! Soul Devour!"

My soul was being tugged at, he siphoned it away slowly. I dropped Sheldon's Pokéball and grunted in pain. I knew this wasn't Blake, I knew he was gone. He had given himself to dark beings. Using my brother as their puppet… I was angry and my anger fueled me.

I held my hand up and drew in as much energy as I could without losing myself which wasn't much at the moment, "Soul Shot!" I yelled, aiming for the arm he was using to control his soul devour. The energy the blasted out of the barrel was Black with white light behind it instead of the burning orange that a normal bullet would emit.

When the bullet made contact with his arm, the Soul Devour stopped and he clutched at his now bleeding appendage. I quickly picked up Sheldon's Pokéball, and called him out.

"Sheldon attack his Audino with Aqua Jet." I said catching my breath. Sheldon looked confused at first because this was Blake I was against but quickly saw his eyes and rushed in a Jet of water at the Audino.

Since the Audino was caught off guard, Sheldon slammed into its head. Then it quickly retaliated with a secret power that nocked Sheldon out, I quickly recalled him. I looked up at the Audino, which was currently charging another secret power.

"Soul Repel!" I screamed as the beam was about to hit me. I felt my entire being break and I blacked out. My last though wondering, _why would Blake, even possessed would let that happen?_

_Alex_

I had let the battle get too far. Now her soul is dead, _FUCK! How could I let that happen, she clearly was not going to be able to use another Soul Power but I let it happen!_

I was carrying her bridal style all of the way to the Pokémon center. When I arrived through the door, and told the nurse Veronica was dying, she just told me that you could only heal Pokémon here. I just ran in to the back and laid here on and operating table, _Am I really going to do this? I mean I don't even know her that well. Then again, did I really need two souls?_

I held on to her shoulders and pushed my soul in to her, and told it to repair hers with its own power and the gray one. Eventually her own soul was repaired and now had part of me within her. I was left with only half of my original soul and less than a third of the gray one. I felt myself deteriorating like Veronica was just a minute ago, but she was completely fine now. There was no way a new soul could be found in time to stop my deterioration, I was still dumbfounded as to why I had given myself to save her.

She woke up suddenly and looked over to me. Breath taken, a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly sat up and lifted me. I had no idea where she was taking me but I went along with it. We walked outside, and went in to Route 2. I still had no idea why, but she kept silent and still stray tears stained her gorgeous face.

Then I realized what she was doing, she was using soul sense to find a blood demon. She wanted to bind my soul with one of the Blood Demons half souls, then I would have enough to stay alive, then she could look for another Blood demon with a regular soul and replace the half soul with that one. I quickly realized that she was actually transmitting that information in to my head. Because she had a lot of my soul she could do that I guess.

When she spotted a blood demon, she laid me down and aimed her hands in to… _ A gun?_ She shot at it with her 'hand gun' and it sprinted towards her like most blood demons do, while she aimed, I raised my arm and flicked my wrist and easily broke the Blood Demons neck. She just walked up to it and siphoned away its soul then walked over to me and pushed it in to me.

The evil pulsed through me but eventually, when I was stronger I could convert it to good. Eventually. Right now I was too tired, I let the darkness of sleep wash over me, as I thought about all of the reasons why saving Veronica was good.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't upload this sooner! I was working on another story, it's minecraft. Oh and Alex is in it! Anyway please review and tell me what you think, I know this was kind of rushed and I hope that I fixed some of the things Vital Info said should be fixed. I didn't think that was a flame at all, that was actually really helpful. Thanks! Anyway, I'll make sure to add another chapter sooner.<p> 


End file.
